Too Much To Ask
by Sorceress Damia
Summary: Is it too much to ask to want to go to art school? For Melissa Stronghold, it apparently is. Melissa does not want to be a hero. Her father, however, is set on her attending Sky High. REWRITE COMING SOON, look for Too Much To Ask Redux.
1. The Headache Begins

A/N: Hi, guys! Hmm...don't have much to say right now...first Sky High fic...yeah, it's Warren/OC...yeah, Will has a sister...I just hope it's not _too_ cliche. Oh, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Melissa and Renee. And maybe some other characters of my own invention that I have yet to come up with...? Yeah.

**Chapter One: The Headache Begins**

**By Sorceress Damia**

* * *

_"There's a black cloud over this house_

_That's been around for three years now_

_There's a thunderstorm inside_

_And it won't go away, no it won't go away._

_That's why they call it a union_

_That's why they call it a union _

_So both of you please forgive me tonight,_

_That's why they call it a union_

_So please forgive me tonight..."_

I heard the sounds of Less Than Jake from the alarm clock and groggily reached over to hit the snooze button. After nearly three times of trying and failing, my eyes opened immediately. The particular song playing, "That's Why They Call It A Union" was track number eleven on the CD! See, I have one of those alarm clocks that you can set the alarm to go off to a CD...and you can choose which track you want it to go off on. Every day, my alarm clock goes off to track number one...

I grabbed the small CD player/alarm clock and shouted "SHIT!" as I looked at the time. I had approximately twenty minutes to dress, get ready, eat breakfast, and brush my teeth. I have no time to do **anything**! Every day before I leave for school I usually do yoga and meditation to prepare myself for the day. Luckily, I take my baths at night as part of my unwinding-meditation ritual. Goddess, today is the **worst **possible day of all for me to sleep in! Today, I'm starting at a new school with my younger brother, Will. It's called Sky High.

Ah, Sky High. The perfect high school on earth. The school for aspiring super heroes. The only problem was, I'm not an aspiring hero, heroine, what have you. I'm an aspring artist. I've been going to my old school, Arthur Bently Academy for the Arts, since I was in sixth grade. It was my dream to get my diploma there with my best friend, Renee. Well, that dream flew out the window, literally.

I've had my powers since I was in the seventh grade. I inherited my mother's power of flight, but that's not the only power I gained. It was my grandmother's on my father's side. I have the ability to move and change my hair style and color (right now it was a bright pink). My hair can attack and pick up things...it's like I have extra limbs. For nearly four years I had been hiding this fact from my dad...because I knew if he found out my days at Arthur Bently would be over with for good.

I was so careful, and then one day over the summer I had to fuck it up real good at a family cookout. We were playing frisbee, and the next thing I knew, I was in the air to get the frisbee, and I stayed there.

That was last July. My dad nearly broke my ribs, he hugged me so much. He "convinced" me to attend his alma mater. And now, I'm stuck repeating my freshman year at a school that I **never** wanted to go to. I **hate** having powers. It sucks. It separates you from everyone else. Luckily, my dad only knows about my flight...he has yet to find out about my hair. He just thinks I dye it...not that that makes him feel more comfortable with it.

Is it really too much to ask to **not** have to go to this school?

Getting back to the situation at hand, I rushed around and just slipped any old thing on. Upon further inspection, I noticed that I was wearing a dark blue babydoll t-shirt with the Element symbol that read "Element Earth Air Fire Water," regular cargo jeans, a studded belt, and my Vans. A bunch of bracelets, a wrist band, a studded bracelet, rings, a pentacle and a ball necklace completed my outfit.

Call me gothic, punk, skater, or emo, and I'll kick your ass. I hate stereoypes.

I hurriedly ran a brush through my hair, and concentrated on a simple french braid. My hair formed into the style. Why I really care about my appearance even that much is beyond me. I grabbed my messenger bag and skateboard and rushed downstairs. My room is the entire attic. I'll tell you about it later...right now I'm going to focus on the predicament I'm in right **now**.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and was met with a rather green-looking Will. Poor kid! He's my little baby brother (okay, so only by a year and a half, but so what?)and even though he can be annoying, I still love him to bits.

Sometimes I love my dad and sometimes I hate my dad. Right now I hate him. One, I don't want to go to Sky High. Two, he's putting all this "We're expecting great things out of you, Will!" when poor Will has yet to develop powers. I really wish we could switch places. That way I'd be on my way to Arthur Bently right now. And I'd be a sophmore. Honestly, freshman year in high school is the worst...**why** would I want to repeat it?

In the middle of breakfast, a call came from mom and dad to take out the baddie. I rolled my eyes. "Duty calls, kids. Have a good day first day of school." Dad said as he and mom gave us hugs and kisses (well, me hugs and kisses. Will's at that awkward I'm-a-teenage-boy-don't-show-me-affection-stage). We went out to the bus stop and boarded the bus when it arrived. Well, guess I have no further need of my skateboard in the mornings. The driver was an overly happy fellow named Ron. Will sat next to this Zach kid and I sat next to Layla.

"So, Melissa, are you ready to start at Sky High?" Layla asked conversationally.

"Not at **all**. I already miss my old school. And I'm bummed that I have to re-live my freshman year. How about you? Are **you** ready to start Sky High?"

"Oh, as ready as I'll ever be." Goddess, I wish I was as confident as she was. I was so nervous that I was going to fuck the situation six ways to Sunday more than I already fucked it up, that I didn't realize that the seatbelts came down over our chests and we had rocketed into the air. Then it kicked in and I joined the rest of the students in thier scream-fest. My doctor says I have very delayed responses. She's referring to the time that I accidentally kicked her in the stomach when she was checking my reflexes. I was only thirty seconds off, I swear.

Once landed, we filed off the bus to be greeted by what could only be described as one fat prick, one skinny prick, and the Barbie doll I've never had. Surprisingly, the fat one was superfast, I could barely see him. The skinny one could stretch. Being in the front, I was the closest to him. He surprised me when he stretched his neck close to my face. Sweet Brighid! He was kind of cute, but he ruined it when he whispered, "That ain't the only thing I can stretch, babe. Hope you're a hero and not a lame **sidekick, **cutie." I growled and went to smack my skateboard across his face, but he had already stretched back that I missed my mark completely. I **hate** guys like that.

The boys introduced themselves as Lash and Speed. Then they gave an unbeliveably asinine, obviously routine speech about how the heroes ruled the school, and that if you were a sidekick you better watch out. I'm loving the maturity level already. And these guys are supposed to be seniors? These are the guys that in a year will be the new hope for the world? Holy shit. I don't need one of my premonitions to see that that's going to end up a disaster. Oh, man, I really wish I was in Mrs. Hawkins' homeroom right now with Renee!

Then the Barbie doll stepped up and gave us a run over of the rules and expectations of Sky High. She sounded so self-important and prestiegous, I snickered and turned to Will...who was totally spacing.

Oh my Goddess! He does **not** like that girl, he can't! I waved my hand in front of his eyes. Gag me with a spoon, he does! Just looking at her, all puffed up and important, just pissed me off right there. If I know her type, she'd be all over THE COMMANDER'S SON if Will ever made a movie. That is so just my luck, then I'd have to hang out with her! Just shoot me!

When she finished her speech, Barbie (Okay, so her real name is Gwen, but I refuse to call her that. She is sullying the name of the best ska singer ever, Gwen Stefani. I know that's immature, but at this point, I'm starting to not give a shit) led us to a huge gymnasium where we would be undergoing a process known as "Power Placement."

Oh, goodie. I was called up after the cute redhead that could change into other people. I don't really like using my powers against people (shit, I don't really like using my powers anyway, it's what landed me here!), but to hell with it, it's just **flying**. Even though Mom beats a lot of villains with her flying doesn't mean I have to.

Maybe I just enjoy flying? Whatever, I have no clue, but there's no way in hell I'm showing the loud coach Boomer my hair power.

So, I was made hero. I wish I could say the same for poor Will. Layla, too. She had more guts than I did, she stood up to him and told him she didn't use her powers against people. In fact, I was the only one of the little group we had formed that was actually made a hero. I feel like shit, to be very blunt with you. I don't even want to go to this school and I'm a hero. Oh well, that won't stop me from sitting with them at lunch.

* * *

Principal Powers herself escorted me to my first class.

"Since you are actually a sophmore, I'll be placing you ahead with the rest of the sophmore class. You'll have to work a bit harder to catch up, but your father tells me that you are amazingly bright and that you have a knack for learning." She beamed at me. I guess she's just as proud as my own father to have The Commander's Daughter at Sky High.

Yeah, I do have a knack for learning. When it's something I want to learn. Like languages, history, philosophy, art...interesting stuff. Not...hero stuff. This whole hero thing is seriously cramping my style, and it hasn't even been an hour since I was deemed an official hero trainee.

We finally reached my classroom. We were greeted by a man with a **huge** head. That's all I can say. His name was Mr. Medulla, and he was my...mad...science...teacher. Besides the fact that I kind of hate science...but **mad** science? Maybe this is just one fucked up dream and I'll wake up to Less Than Jake and be able to go to Arthur Bently? Alright, wishful thinking, but still. Principal Powers left, and I walked into the classroom, sweeping my gaze over the students as Mr. Medulla introduced me to the class.

There was one in the back...all I can say is he's **gorgeous**. He also looks like he's about rip anyone's throat out if they even try to talk to him. A loner. Who has better chances, me with him or my brother with Barbie? Seeing as he was made a sidekick, I'm sure **that** relationship would be taboo.

"...sitting next to Warren Peace...Warren, raise your hand so Melissa can see you."

Oh. My. Goddess. I'm sitting next to glaring boy. I don't know if I'm lucky or not. I sauntered over to the seat next to him, plopped my stuff down, and took my seat.

"Okay, class, today we'll be making a shrink ray. The items needed are already on your desk, as well as the instructions. You have until the end of class. The person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. Begin." Mr. Medulla turned around and sat at his desk.

Why do I get the feeling that although I'm sitting and working for the rest of the year with the most gorgeous guy in the classroom, that this won't be pleasant?

"Uh, I have no idea how to do this, I'm new..." I started, but he interruped me in a clipped tone, saying "Save it."

As shown with Lash, I don't give a flying **duck** how cute or gorgeous anyone is, I hate being treated rudely.

"Who peed in your cheerios this morning? Shit, man. What did I ever do to you besides ask a fucking question?"

"Listen, don't take this personally, but your father..." he began, but I interruped him.

"OhMyGoddess!" I said in a rush, "Now I see what this is about!"

"Then you already know why I don't like you." He said simply as he picked up the pieces and started fitting them together, although without much success.

"Of course! It's just like at my old school...you think I'm a snob, don't you?" I asked, nearly in tears. I couldn't help it. My mom says I'm overly emotional. My doctor says I'm just prone to mood swings. One minute I'll be happy-go-lucky, the next minute I'll be gushing over something adorable, then I'll be sighing over something romantic, or I'll be in a helping, kind, calm mood, or I'll be completely pissed off and ready to rip someone's throat out, or...you get the point.

I was nearly in tears because this has been happening all my life. People automatically think that because I'm the daugher of The Commander and Jetstream, that I get everything I want and that I think I'm a lot better than they are. I've lost tons of friends over it. I'm even reluctant to tell new friends who my parents are. This is yet another reason why I don't want to be a superhero. I don't want to be better than anyone else. Renee is the only exception to this. Maybe it's because she can see ghosts?

The funny thing is that Warren looked like I had just sprouted a second head. Maybe even a third.

"Huh?" He voiced his thoughts out loud.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now! Cliffhanger, I know, but I HAD to...I've been writing this and editing it for the last three hours...I need a break. Please, please review and tell me what you think! Even though I'm posting this, I might edit it...so if the chapter says "EDIT" on it that means I did edit it. Oh, and I'm using WordPad for this...which doesn't have spell check...I think I did pretty good, but this computer is new, so I don't have any other word processing program yet. If there are a lot of mistakes, please let me know.

Anyway, to clear things up, yes, Melissa is Wiccan. For those of you who don't know, Wiccan is a Goddess religion and it is very peaceful, despite rumors that it's satanism and evil black magic. It's not, and anyone who claims that they do dark magic and they are Wiccan, they are ignorant and they put a stain on the rest of the Wiccan population (I can't say the rest of "us" because I'm not Wiccan, but my best friend is, and she's taught me a lot of things about the religion). In fact, true Wiccans follow the Wiccan Rede, which states that "An it harm none, do what ye will." They also follow the Three-Fold Law, which states that any energy that is sent out in the form of magic will return to you three times, so if you do harmful magic, then harm will come back to you threefold. The same goes with helpful magic.

Oh, and Wiccans cannot turn people into frogs. It's not that type of "magic." If you cast a spell to lose weight, you cannot just expect it to work overnight. You must also put effort. It's mostly positive thinking and positive energy...I just wanted to clear that up in case the "Goddess" comments in the story confused anyone or gave anyone the wrong idea...if you are interested in learning more, google Wicca, or you can contact me at my email see bio

Another thing: according to my friend, never dabble. If you read this, and think that it sounds cool, don't go by what I'm writing here. Only try out Wicca because you feel that this is where your path is leading. There is no "recruitment" in Wicca.

And if anyone was confused by the "Sweet Brighid" comment, then let me clear it up...Brighid is a Celtic goddess. Saint Brigit was named after her.

Sorry about the long ramble...until next time!


	2. A Rather Contrary Girl

A/N: First off I'd like to thank those who reviewed: ephona, SomethingCorporate (they rule, by the way), sweetypie15, Roses.Are.Black, and diosa de noche. Your comments are greatly appreciated! Most of this chapter came about while I was daydreaming during SATs (I don't recommend doing this. Even though it is a boring waste of five hours. Last time I took the test I got a 1600 out of 2400 and that's pretty good despite the daydreaming. Hopefully I do better this time. Or I'll have to spend another Saturday in December taking the test...for five hours). I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as stated in first chapter. Melissa and Renee are my own, though.

**Chapter Two: A Rather Contrary Girl

* * *

**

"Huh?"

I sighed heavily. "You think I'm a snob because my dad's The Commander, don't you? You probably think I get everything I want and that I'm a little daddy's girl, don't you?" I asked frantically. I can't help it. I hate when people don't like me because of who my father is.

"Uh...no." Warren said, confused. He was still looking at me weird.

"No? You don't think I'm a snob?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No, I don't think you're a snob..." Warren said. He was **still** looking at me weird.

"Oh, well, that's a relief. You have no idea how many people treat me weird because they think I'm snobby." I laughed in relief. But if he doesn't hate me because I'm a snob, why does he hate me?

Warren looked at me incredulously. Does he have a staring problem or something? Really, what's up with that? I tried to ignore it, but I'm not good at things like that.

I sighed heavily again and asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just thinking that it was funny that you were so afraid that I didn't like you because you're a snob. It caught me off guard."

"Yeah, I do that to a lot of people." I said as I tried to piece together two...things. I think I'm never going to get the hang of this.

"The reason I don't like you is because your father put my father in jail." He spurt out.

Wow. That's a new one by me. But in actuality, it's kind of believable. My father can be kind of...righteous. To the point of it being corny. And annoying, too. He can be a bit of a glory-hog, too. I mean, it's always The Commander that saves the day. If I was Warren, I'd hate me and my whole family too. But the thought that his grudge with my father affected me just didn't rub me the right way. I mean, it's hardly fair for him to hate me because of my dad.

"Who was your father?" I asked quietly. My dad loves telling stories of the villians he brought down. Another thing that I don't like about my father.

I thought he wasn't going to dignify me with a response when he mumbled, "...Barron Battle..." under his breath.

_Barron Battle_? For the life of me I cannot remember who he was...after awhile I just stopped listening whenever my father was telling us his victory stories.

"And which one was he?" I asked meekly.

"Surely you know who Barron Battle is? He's only your father's greatest adversary." he snorted. The sarcasm in his voice was positively **dripping**.

"Actually, if my memory serves me correctly, it was Royal Pain that was his greatest adversary. And trust me, my father has probably told me about your father. After awhile I just stopped listening." I said quietly.

"You stopped listening?" he asked incredulously.

"Well...yeah. Sometimes I hate his stories. They're all about the glory of capturing the villain. And that was okay when I was a little girl, but now it just seems as if he's showing off. Even though I don't want to be a hero, I could tell you that that's not what being a hero is about. It's about helping people selflessly." I said as I snapped the final piece into place.

"Ah, finished?" Medulla came over to our table, took the gun, and shot it at the skeleton at the far side of the wall. The torso shrunk but the arms, legs, and head remained the same size.

"Warren Peace and Melissa Stronghold...C-...a few parts are out of place and while the mechanism worked, it did not work to the entire desired effect. A little more work and a little less chit-chat would go a long way." he said, handing the shrink ray over to Warren and walked over to another table. For a minute, neither of us talked. The silence was nearly unbearable. I just couldn't take it.

"Ye have heard that it hath been said, An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth: but I say unto you, That ye resist not evil: but whosoever shall smite thee on they right cheek, turn to him the other also. And if any man will sue thee at the law, and take away they coat, let him have thy cloak also. And whosoever shall compel thee to go a mile, go with him twain. Give to him that asketh thee, and from him that would borrow of thee turn not thou away." I said, breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"Sorry, what that means is..." I started, but he interrupted me.

"No, I understand what you said, but what is that from, the Bible or something?" he asked. I was surprised. Nobody understands what I'm saying when I quote scripture. How is it that he could? I always have to translate it for everyone else.

"Actually, yes. It's from the Gospel of Matthew...chapter 5, verses 38-42 if I remember correctly." I hadn't meant to quote the bible. It just popped into my mind.

"What, are you one of those Jesus freaks?" he asked, snorting.

I giggled. How far from the truth he was! I love the Bible, even though I'm pagan. I think it is a beautiful piece of literature and I think that everyone regardless of religion should read it. Jesus was a great man even though I don't believe in Christianity. He gave some pretty good advice and I'm sure he did amazing things. My grandmother told me I was quite a contrary girl. I suppose that's true, but it makes life interesting.

"Actually, I'm Wiccan." He again looked at me as if I had sprouted two extra heads. I explained my reasoning to him. He looked as if he didn't quite understand me in general. We picked up our stuff and headed for the door.

"And what does the Gospel of Matthew have to do with me?" he asked sarcastically, empasizing the "Gospel of Matthew" as if it wasn't relevant to him. I was about to explain it but the bell rang and we picked up our stuff and headed for the door. It seemed like the conversation was over now, forgotten. But I didn't want it to be...he didn't get the point of why I recitied that particular peice of scripture, because I have yet to explain it to him. I swear, the one time I don't want the bell to ring, it does...why?

"Hey, Warren." I called out to him. He turned to face me.

"Remember the Gospel. Basically, it's uncool to hold a grudge, especially against someone who's only _related_ to the object of your vengeance. Trust me, you're not the only one that dislikes my father. I apologize for him if he wronged you." I said as I walked past him, calling out Layla's name as I saw her in the hallway on the way to lunch. I'll just hope I got through to him, but I'm not going to really stress over it.

"So, how's it going, Lyssa?" Layla asked me as we waited in the vegetarian line for lunch.

"It sucks. I don't want to be here at all. You?" The whole ordeal with Warren made me temporarily forget that I'm not at Arthur Bently anymore.

"I'm not all that thrilled with it either, but I guess we'll get used to it." Layla smiled at me and we walked over to where the rest of the gang was sitting. We all started eating and chatting, but where was Will?

I turned around and started looking around the cafeteria for him. When I found him my heart nearly froze: he looked to be in a staring contest with none other than Warren Peace. Am I the only one thinking that that's not good? I was about to get up and interrupt them, but Warren just brushed my brother off and went to take a seat at a table by himself.

I sighed in relief. That could have ended up in a **disaster**. Warren looked really confrontational with Will; even more so than with me. Why is that? At least I had powers where if Warren were to attack me I'd be able to hold my own...poor Will had no powers even though pops put all his faith in him. How is Will going to break it to dad that he didn't make hero status? My heart breaks for him. Will managed a shaky smile as he came and sat at our table.

"Will, how are you doing?" I asked sympathetically.

"I guess it's going fine, sis, but I don't know...I'm stressing about what to tell dad." He was worried. It was natural. What I wouldn't give to switch places with Will. I know that father places all his faith in him, yet he has no powers. It also helps that Will definitely has the drive to carry on father's legacy; me, I just want to do art...I don't think I'd give a damn if I had no powers.

I was shook out of my reverie by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing sitting here with the **Stronghold Failure **and his little **sidekick** buddies? Why don't you come and sit with me?" the voice of Lash breathed seductively in my ear. I cringed inwardly. Okay, I'll be the first to admit it: the guy is **_fucking hot_**. Bold, underline, and italics, **_fucking hot_**. But that's not the point. **No one **calls me babe, and **no one** disses my brother or my friends.

I turned to him with a fake smile and whispered in his ear in a seductive, saccharine-sweet voice, "I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a plastic spork, asshole." Okay, the plastic spork thing was a bit immature, but it's true: the guy's an asshole.

Lash and Speed laughed at my rejection. "I love it when they play hard to get. Why don't you rest on it? You can come to my table anytime, babe. I'm sure hanging out with these losers will eventually get boring." Lash laughed cockily as he sauntered away with Speed in tow. Gag me with a spoon! I glared at his retreating figure and flipped him off. Idiot. Why do guys like that think that when you say no in a manner as I just did, they automatically think that you're playing hard to get? Goddess, get over yourself.

"Wow." Zach said, amazed for some reason.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't mean to; Zach can be dorky, but he's the sweetest guy ever, but I am just not in the mood right now.

"A senior talked to you. A senior hero."

"Well that's not surprising since she was made a hero," Magenta replied.

"My question is what does he have against sidekicks?" Layla asked.

"He has a problem with sidekicks because he's a **self-absorbed asshole**, and all I can say is that if he's going to be the new hope for the world next year after he graduates, just **shoot me now** because I don't want to be here when it all **crumbles**." Okay, so that was a tad dramatic; I don't give a flying duck because I'm just so pissed off right now.

It's only the first half of the first day of school, and already I'm in a foul mood. This does not bode well.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked! Oh, and the reading was taken from the King James Bible...so here's a translation if it's hard to understand:

"You have heard that it was said, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. But now I tell you: do not take revenge on someone who wrongs you. If anyone slaps you on the right cheek, let him slap your left cheek too. And if someone takes you to court to sue you for your shirt, give him your coat as well. And if one of the occupation troops forces you to carry his pack one mile, carry it two miles. When someone asks you for something, give it to him; when someone wants to borrow something, lend it to him."

Until next time! Please review!


	3. Dismoi, dismoi

A/N: I noticed I made a mistake in the last chapter...I put "they picked up their bags and left the classroom" or something like that in the paragraph before it. I had copied and pasted it to a different spot to fix it up and forgot to delete it...sorry if that confused anyone.

Shoutouts: Lt. Commander Richie, Boba Tea Freak, Warrensbabe, and Faith...thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but the song was "That's Why They Call It A Union," by Less Than Jake and I don't own either...the song in this chapter is "Dis-moi, Dis-moi" by Mitsou, and I don't own that, or Mitsou, either.

**Chapter Three: Say to me, Say to me

* * *

**

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? (But what will I make of you?)_

_Oh, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi (Oh, say to me, say to me, say to me, say to me)_

_C'que faire de toi...(What I will make of you)_

_Je ne veux pas de toi (I do not want you)_

_Tu ne veux que de moi (You want only ego)_

_J'ai de toi plein de bras (I have you by the arm)_

_Je t'ai rendu fou (I returned to you insane)_

_Tu me suis partout (To me, you are everywhere)_

_T'es pendu a mon cou (Hung by my neck)_

_T'as pas compris, c'est termine (I did not understand you, it is finished)_

_Maintenant faut t'en aller (Now it is necessary to go)_

_T'aurais bein voulu me faire craquer avec tes idees_

_T'aurais bein voulu me faire craquer avec tes idees (You would have agreed to make me crack with your ideas)"_

I look up groggily at my alarm clock...it's 5:30, and the sounds of Mitsou reached my ears. My best friend, Renee, introduced me to Mitsou. Renee is French, she was born in France and she moved here as a little girl. She's the one that taught me how to speak french.

I reluctantly got up out of bed and stretched. So, I have a half hour to work on my current painting before I have to get ready for school. Normally I would never be up at this ungodly hour, but I have work after school. I work at The Goddess Shoppe, a New Age store on Main Street. I love that store, it's like a second home to me...unfortunately, on work days I hardly get any art done. Thus, I was awake at 5:30 in the morning.

I looked around my room. I love my room. I have the attic to myself, so my room is relatively large. I think my dad did it to compensate for my "lack" of powers. If I can't be a successful hero, might as well shower your daughter anyway. He paid to renovate it, but I bought everything else. I would not have him buy me everything. That's why I have a job; to buy my own things. Not only do I not want to be a spoiled daddy's girl, I like the feeling of buying things that I worked for. Even if I do have post-shopping regrets.

My door was in front of me; it's closed now, but on the front of it I have the Wiccan Rede, pictures of mythical creatures, and strings of beads. Near the door was a corner where I perform my rituals: I had a cabinet that held my materials and herbs, and bookshelf with my spellbooks. Also in this corner was a fireplace; it's been there since before I was born. It works, because I have my own cauldron, and my parents are pretty good about letting me light fires up here.

Near the fireplace was the door to my bathroom, and a walk-in closet; also, a small door that leads to my darkroom. In back of me was my bed. My bed is sort of a futon-style bed with lots of pillows and stuffed animals. On the wall on top of my bed was my stereo, and a nightstand beside my table had my alarm clock and my bible. My dressers were in this area; one was tall, the other was not as tall but it had a mirror. My TV, desk, computer, beanbag chair, and more bookshelves were here. To my right is the loft. It's where I do all my art. I have a drawing table and an easel up there, and also all my supplies.

As with the fireplace, the loft has always been there. My dad says that before the suburbs were here, it was part of an old farmhouse that burned down. They didn't destroy it; instead, they built around it. My room is my sanctuary; it's my place to alone, to be myself.

I climbed up the ladder leading to the loft and put a frock on top of my pajamas. I found the paint, brushes, and water I needed and sat down on the stool in front of my painting. The painting is of the original house that was once here. I dipped my paintbrush into a light blue and started to paint upon the canvas, singing along to the song as I did.

_"J'ai pas souri, j'ai pas danse (I did not smile, I did not dance)_

_Mais tu m'as remarque (But you noticed me)_

_J'ai pas menti, j'ai pas joue (I did not lie, I did not play)_

_Mais tu m'as remarque (But you noticed me)_

_Je t'ai fais courir, je t'ai fais marcher (I made you run, I made you walk)_

_Mais t'as voulu rester (But you wanted to remain)_

_Tu me fais bien rire (You make me laugh well)_

_T'es a mes pieds (I put my foot down)_

_Tu peux bien t'en aller (You can be well)"_

When I'm painting, drawing, or doing any other kind of work, I consider it my thinking time. And right now I've been thinking about how this song kind of describes my life right now. I continued to sing along and think about it.

_"C'est vrai t'es pas mal (It is true that you are not bad)_

_Mais t'es vraiment pas l'homme ideal (But you are not really the ideal man)_

_J'te suivrai jamais pas a pas (I will never follow you step by step)_

_J'suis pas une fille comme ca (I'm not that kind of girl)_

_T'as voulu entrer dans ma vie (You want to enter my life)_

_Alors fais ce que je te dis (Then do what I say to you)_

_T'as trop compte sur moi (You account on me too much)_

_Tant pis c'est fini, t'es cuit (Such an amount it's finished, you're burned)_

_Tu vois t'es encore apres moi (You see, you are still after me)_

_Tu ferais n'importe quoi (You would do anything)_

_Tu voudrais me garder pour toi (You would like to keep me for yourself)_

_T'es jaloux mais je m'en fous (But you are jealous I am not insane for you)_

_J'suis pas a toi (I am not yours)_

_T'as rien gagne (You gain nothing)_

_T'as trop imagine (You imagine too much)_

_Tu peux toujours me supplier (You can always beg me)_

_Tu devrais m'oublier (You should forget me)_

The chorus started up again. I cannot help but think that this song describes Lash. I swear, no matter how hard I try to get him to not talk to me, he still does.

It's rather annoying. He does not leave my brother or his friends alone; he's such a huge bully! Yet, he tries to corner me when I'm by myself in the hallways, asking me out and trying to kiss me! Twice he almost managed to pull it off. He's always by himself, too; his fat friend Speed is never anywhere to be seen! I'm constantly avoiding him. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't.

The worst part is that when he manages not to find me (the days that I don't get much sleep, the denial part of me says), I actually want him to appear and kiss me. He's so mean to my brother, but when I'm alone, he's...I dunno, considerate. He actually offered to carry my books once! But when I'm with Will and his friends, he's an asshole.

Goddess, I hate mixed signals. I'm so confused. This guy is like the hottest guy ever, and that really does not help!

_"OK, je t'avertis, ca suffit, c'est trop tu m'ennuis! (OK, I informed you, you are too much trouble for me!)_

_Prends tes cliques et tes claques (Take your click and your opera hat)_

_Par ici la sortie (Here is the exit)_

_A cause de toi je perds mon temps (Because of you, I waste my time)_

_Alors ce soir fais du vent (This evening make haste)_

_De toute facon, tu pars d'ici (Anyway, you're leaving here)_

_Et pas besoin de dire merci (And you need not say thank you)_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je faire de toi? (But what will I make of you?)_

The chorus began for the last time and I contemplated the song. It's true. The woman in the song is confused by some guy. She doesn't know what to make of him. The guy will not leave her alone, and she doesn't know whether she wants him to stay or leave. It's like with Lash...he won't leave me alone, and I have no idea what to make of him, what with his mixed signals.

In the song, she tells him to leave, eventually. In fact, throughout the whole songs she expresses dislike of the guy, but at the end she really tells him off. Right? Maybe I should take a leaf out of her book? There are a lot of better guys out there, so in essence I should only need Lash like a hole in the head.

But somehow, I'm not so sure. Goddess, I'm so confused! I can't believe I have a huge crush on a guy like this! It pisses me off the way he treats my brother and friends, but I love the way he treats just me. It makes me feel like I'm the only one that matters...god, it really, really pisses me off that a guy can have this affect on me! DAMMIT, it's not supposed to happen this way! This guy is a total asshole, and here I am, a puddle of mush over him!

_'Forget him, Lyssa! He's not worth it!' _I told myself as I angrily dipped my brush in paint...

...and in my rage over my guy troubles, I just left a huge red streak on my painting. Oh. My.Goddess. I ruined the fucking thing!

**"SHIT! YA KNOW! WHAT THE FUCK!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I hate men. It's all their fault. Or maybe it's just that I'm PMSing.

At any rate, my whole family came running up the stairs to see what the problem was. They found me up on the loft, purple faced, about ready to break my now ruined canvas over someone's head. Particularly a certain fucking hot guy who won't leave me alone.

* * *

Classes went by as normal. Not that I enjoyed any of those to begin with...and then lunch came. I joined Layla in the vegetarian line and sat down at our usual spot. We saw Will approach us, but in the blink of an eye, he tripped and landed right on none other than Warren Peace.

Warren's an okay guy. Since my whole bible quoting...**episode**, we haven't spoken, but he pretty much left me alone and he doesn't glare at me anymore. It's sort of...a companionable silence, but not quite.

I saw a striped shirt and a long arm slither away from the "scene of the crime." So it was Lash! He knew that Warren doesn't like my brother; he did it on purpose! And I have a sort-of crush on this guy? Sweet Brighid, what the hell am I thinking?

But I won't dwell on Lash right now. Warren looks like he wants to kill Will...or his puppy. Not that Will has a puppy (he doesn't), but Warren looks mad enough to kill everything in sight. This doesn't look good...it does not look good at all.

Warren started hurling fireballs at Will. Oh, poor Will! He's got **no** effing powers! I swear to the goddess, I will kill Lash for this!

Everyone in the cafeteria was rushing to the sides to avoid the fight. Looking around me, I decided that this has got to stop. I was about to step in and do damage control when Layla held me back. I looked at her questioningly, and she pointed at the fight. I looked up at Will...he was holding up a table with Warren on top of it. He got his powers, he finally got his powers! Will (and Warren, too) looked almost as surprised as I did.

"I'm strong?" He asked meekly.

"He's not strong, he's super strong." Barbie said in amazement. Then she smirked as Will threw the table with Warren on it.

Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this? I've been getting a lot of those lately. Does it have to do with the fact that Barbie doll was looking at my brother with admiration (well, as much admiration as possible). Or maybe it has something to do with Principal Powers? She walked in and looked at Warren and Will in disappointment. After a brief lecture, she led them off to the detention room.

Zach, Maj, Ethan, and Layla were talking amongst themselves about the previous events. This is the perfect chance. I'm going to slip out and confront Lash about what he just did. Even though Will discovered his powers, it was still a rotten thing to do to make the situation between Warren and Will worse. I'm seeing red right now. Bring it on, Lash, because I'm on the warpath...crush or no crush.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it seems like there's not much action with Warren...but there will be later on. I love Lash also, so I thought I should put some of that in here, but it won't last. Basically, there's something for you Lash **and** Warren cats. Oh, and I don't know how accurate the translation for the French is...I used Babel Fish and I worked out what sounded right...anyway, please review! 


	4. Confrontations

A/N: Hey guys sorry if it took awhile…it's been a bit busy. I'm changing the summary so that it's less confusing…I know it seems like there's not much of Warren in this story but it will eventually change.

Thanks go out to:

Undercover Lt. Commander: It would be funny to see a painting smashed over his head, huh? Well, not to be mean to Lash, it would be funny to see a painting smashed over anyone's head, really.

Grim-Pirate: The way things are going, it looks like Lash is going to get the girl but as the story progresses that will change. I dunno. I started off this story saying she's going to be the love interest for Warren, and them I'm like, well what about Lash? I hope the plot I'm thinking of works, though…

Atilla-the-Honey: Lash or Warren? Tough one, 'tis true.

Laivin: I wasn't really planning on making it lovey-dovey.

Faith: It's been awhile, but here's the update!

Mae: My best friend is a Wiccan. It's very interesting and some of her beliefs have rubbed off on me.

Mirriam Q Webster: I know how you feel. Some of the "Will's Sister" stories can be bad. It's mostly half/half…either the girl is a total prep, or the girl is a huge bitch, way too much like Warren…like you know, a "bad girl." I desperately wanted Melissa to be different from them. I'm glad you like the story. I'm not quite too sure right now where this will go, but if it comes out unsatisfactory, I'd like to know.

* * *

I exited the cafeteria and began to furiously scan the hallways for any sign of asshole-life. I very nearly missed it, because he's so fast; Lash's fat friend Speed darted around the corner, leaving a colorful streak behind for a millionth of a second.

"Hey, Fatso!" I roared at the top of my lungs as I made a dash to where Speed was.

"What did you say to me?" he said, suddenly appearing before me; he looked beyond pissed.

"You heard what I said. It's amazing you can be so fast when you're a fucking tub of lard! Don't you lose weight if you run fast?" I asked scathingly; he's not the only one that's beyond pissed.

"Listen, bitch, just because your father is The Commander doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He growled, getting up in my face.

"One, here's fifty cents. Buy some tic-tacs, or maybe a pack of gum. Two, hasn't your mother taught you not to hit girls? Three, where's Lash? I'm going to kick your asses to the moon for that stunt you pulled in the cafeteria."

I was livid. My anger fueled me. It stopped me from being a blubbering, shaking mess. Goddess, I hate confrontations, but these losers could have seriously hurt my brother. Before lunch, Will didn't even have powers. Warren could have killed him. Will's my little brother, and I love him to bits. Their stupid prank is inexcusable by my standards.

Speed looked about ready to beat me to a pulp. That didn't scare me; truth be told, I was more afraid he was going to **sit** on me. He was about to move when a stretched out arm stopped him.

"She's right, Speed. Where are your **manners**?" Lash said smugly. Speed glared daggers at Lash, and though it didn't show on his face (which still held that infuriating smirk), his eyes showed a small flash of fear.

You can always tell someone's true feelings by their eyes. My father being The Commander, I've been subjected to a lot of ass-kissing. They all looked like they wanted to be my friend; they all smiled at me and laughed with me, but their eyes…their eyes were all the same. Every single one of their eyes held insincerity. Over the years, I learned how to read emotions in a person's eyes, because the eyes are the window to the soul. You can always tell a person's true feelings by their eyes.

So why did I see a spark of fear in Lash's eyes? Was Lash afraid of Speed? I had always been under the impression that Lash was the leader and Speed was the follower. Could it possibly the other way around?

"What's the matter, babe? You look **angry**." Lash's smug voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Oh, I look **angry** to you? Well, **no shit, Sherlock**!" I snapped.

Lash was about to say something, but I interrupted him, "And I'm not a **babe, chick, or hottie.** If you call me that one more time I'm going to kick your ass. Not that I wasn't going to do that already." I fumed.

"Why are you so angry? Is it that time of the month?" Ugh, men are ignorant about things they have no idea about. So when a woman is angry it **automatically** means she's PMSing? Maybe I was, but that's not the point.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You think you're so cool, you think you're hot stuff, but I'm not stupid. I saw what you did in the cafeteria, and I'm here to say that it was a shitty thing to do. Now, I'm going to kick both of your asses."

"What are you going to do, fly around us like a little bird?" Speed quipped. Oh, if only. It would be so tempting to just unleash my hair right here, but I should only do that in case of emergency. I don't want my dad to find out about it.

"Don't underestimate me. I can fly, sure. You don't know what else I can do." I said nothing else.

"What, you have some other kind of power that you're hiding?" Speed asked suspiciously. How close to the truth he was, not like I'm going to tell him that.

"I didn't say that. I just said you don't know what I'm capable of. I can fly, but I could also curse you." I said airily.

"**Curse** me? Like a **witch** or something?" Speed sneered.

"Exactly."

Not that I would. It goes against the Wiccan Rede and the Law of Three. Magic is nothing glamorous as the movies portray it to be. All magic is is energy that is focused into the universe with a specific purpose. Whatever energy you send out is sent back to you three-fold. If you do good things, good things will come to you three-fold. If you do bad things, bad things will come to you three-fold.

Not that I'm going to tell them that. Let them be ignorant.

"Whatever. That's all nonsense." Speed scoffed.

"Really? Want to test it out?" I snapped.

"Now let's hold up one second." Lash interrupted our argument with a elbow to Speed's ribs and a look that read "leave it to me."

"Alright, we'll leave your brother alone." Lash gave in. Speed glared daggers at him again.

For essentially the thousandth time since I've started going to this school, I have a bad feeling about this. It can't be that simple.

"There's one thing, though. You have to be my girlfriend." Lash smirked as he said it. _Will that smirk never go away? _

Brownie point for me. I knew it wasn't going to be simple. I feel a headache coming on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm cutting it off here; it's getting really late and I'm tired. I know it's short. I'll try and update as soon as I can. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time! 


	5. NOTE!

-1Hi, guys!

It's been a very long time, huh? I'd like to thank everyone who's read the story so far, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. It's been busy and hectic, but I've been accepted to the University of Tampa after all the time and effort!

I'm glad you guys like this story, but I must apologize. I will definitely, definitely update and finish this story when I can. This story will definitely not be deleted or discontinued, and I have every intention to finish it.

I do not want to butcher my story. I don't know where to go with this because I haven't seen the movie since last summer in the theatres, and I haven't had the opportunity to buy it.

This story will continue as soon as I see the movie again. I'll probably make a few changes and edit the existing chapters, but I will continue, you can count on it.

Lots of love,

Damia.


	6. November 21, 2009 NOTE

November 21, 2009

So, the last time I've updated this was in 2006, before I even graduated high school.

As kc pointed out only a few weeks ago, it's been four years since I've updated this.

So many things have changed in my life. As I said four years ago, I was accepted to the University of Tampa, and I've been here working and studying my ass off since then, which, along with drama in real life, is part of the reason why I haven't updated in so incredibly long.

Another part of the reason why I haven't updated in so long was I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story. I had an idea of what I wanted to do, and I had finally bought the movie so I didn't have to worry about any factual errors, but I still had no idea what I wanted to do. The last time I sat down with the intention of writing this story, I thought about how big a pile of crap my original story was. I had no direction and was just writing from memory, and I had no really good ideas developed at the time…I just knew where I wanted it to end, but there was no really good middle.

I'm posting this note to say that that's changed. When I received the email notification that I had gotten a review reminding me that I hadn't updated in so long, I had already been thinking about picking it back up, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I'm posting this note to tell you all that I have been brainstorming and planning, and that I have a definite idea of what I want to happen, and that a rewrite IS in the works.

I don't know how often the chapters will come out, but I'm planning on having a first chapter posted this week. It helps that a holiday is coming up, but now that I have a good idea blooming in my head, it makes me want to write again.

I'm thinking of posting it as a new story, which I will be titling Too Much To Ask Redux, because I want to have a record of the old story, and how different it is from the new one. I might eventually take the old one down, however. I'm not sure right now.

Thanks to all my reviewers who enjoyed the first story (as horrible as I think it is now) and thanks so much for your patience for the last 4 years!!!

~SorceressDamia


End file.
